


Aftermath revisited 余波•再访

by Sophia2000



Series: Nanda Parbat (南达帕巴特) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: Malcolm发现了更多关于他和绿箭小队的关系。
Relationships: Malcolm Merlyn/Arrow Team
Series: Nanda Parbat (南达帕巴特) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862092





	Aftermath revisited 余波•再访

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAlex/gifts).
  * A translation of [Aftermath revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470750) by [BethAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAlex/pseuds/BethAlex). 



Malcolm一直等到Oliver走出听力范围，接着迅速在电脑上打出一串指令。红外探头清晰地捕捉到了Oliver疲惫地走向出口的画面。

罔顾自己的疲惫不说，Malcolm对这年轻人的疲态有些不解。Oliver只有他年龄的一半，难道不应该至少像自己一样精神抖擞吗？真想不通。

Malcolm看着Oliver从侧门溜了出去，离开了他的地盘。

直到Oliver坐上车，开车走了，在此之前摄像机一直跟踪着对方。Malcolm皱着眉头，再一次换掉了家里所有门窗的密码；然后快速写了一个程序并安装了它。现在，如果有人试图推翻他的指令，电脑就会提醒他。接下来的几个小时足够用了，到了早上他就会找到几个适宜的住处。只是挺可惜的，他还蛮喜欢他现在的房子。不过，他还可以用它来忽悠绿箭小队，让他们以为这仍是他的主要住所。

Malcolm切换了摄像机，正好看到Oliver来到绿箭大本营。

“你终于回来了！你再不回来，我都要开始担心Malcolm是不是把你杀掉了。”

“我没那么傻。”Malcolm喃喃自语地说。

“他很疯狂，但并不愚蠢。”Diggle反驳道。“如果他杀了Oliver，我们就会去找他的麻烦。”

Oliver摇摇头。“这样做有什么好处呢，Dig？你们真认为我们当中的任何人具备与‘魔术师’较量的能力吗？”

Malcolm哼了一声。他们会还没搞清楚怎么回事就一命呜呼了。

Felicity耸耸肩。“我听说他受了重伤，这肯定会让他行动慢下来的。”

“他的行动甚至会让你注意不到他受过伤。”Oliver回答。

“他不知道我破解了他的密码。”Felicity指出。

Malcolm不喜欢她那种高高在上的口气。他在心里冷酷地说：现在他可知道了。

“他一看见我就发现这事儿了。”Oliver点明。

“你应该杀掉他的，”Felicity说。“真不知道你去那里能得到什么。”

“伙计们，”Oliver严厉地说。“我在这里就说一遍：我不想Malcolm死。老实说，我很幸运我还活着，因为他的速度非常快，头脑非常敏锐。我进房间的一瞬间他就察觉到了，而且全副武装。如果万一我发生了什么不测，你们得离他远远的。我们不是那人的对手。”

Diggle站在一边，交叉着双臂——显然他不希望被夹在二人交叉的火力中。明智之举，Malcolm赞同地想。

“下次，放个炸弹。”Felicity耸耸肩。

噢吼。Malcolm内心决定，他真得更紧地盯着Felicity。他已经在奎因集团公司安装了一个电子侦查仪，他还得在Felicity家里也装一些，而且还需要在她的手机里装一个追踪装置。毕竟，此乃以其人之道，还其人之身。

“Thea和你都很嗜血，”Oliver发觉这一点。“你们要是想他死，就自己去干。”

“我又不是杀手，”Felicity说着，转过身面向她的电脑屏幕，输入了一行命令。

“难道我就是吗？”Oliver摇头。“你们这些女士们需要认真想想。Thea是个胆小鬼，不敢亲自去找他。现在你又建议我炸掉他的房子。这和Malcolm对贫民区的所作所为有什么两样？你评判他的是与非，可你们俩都一样的邪恶。”

Malcolm吃惊地往后一靠。Oliver这是在为他辩护吗？这真是意想不到。

Felicity转了过来，泪水在她眼睛里打转。“你怎么能这么说？你怎么敢把我和那个人相比？你怎么敢把自己妹妹和他相比？呵，看哪，他又把密码改了。”

“他知道你恨他。”Oliver耸耸肩。“换作是我，我也会改密码。”

“你达到你想要的目的了吗？”Diggle轻轻地问。

Oliver笑了。“成了，成了！我搞定了。我想咱们可以把Malcolm加进盟友名单了。”

Oliver有个名单？有意思。名单很危险。Malcolm可不希望他的名字出现在任何一个名单上。

Felicity皱起眉头，走到Oliver面前站着。“我不想和Merlyn合作。我不想整个团队把他视作一个盟友。他让人毛骨悚然，他很危险、疯狂。Oliver，他还杀了Sara。你怎么能……”

Malcolm讥讽地扬了扬眉毛。“Felicity，彼此彼此啊。”他低声说道。

Oliver抬手打断了她。“我明白你的想法，Felicity。你已经表示得相当清楚了。之前我仅仅和Malcolm一起接受了几个小时的训练，我学到的东西比我想象的多得多。这让我意识到，我有多么多么需要他的帮助。”

“那就得到他的帮助，然后再摆脱掉他。”Felicity坚持。

Malcolm向前坐了一点，等着Oliver的下一句话。难道这孩子只是在利用他？

“够了。你难道不明白吗？看看Thea。她在接受Malcolm的训练之前，唯一的锻炼就是去夜总会蹦迪。短短几个月，Malcolm就把她从一个散漫的懒虫变成了一个战士。她拥有了更长久的耐力和惊人的反应能力，一招一式都了然于心。如果他都能帮助她达到这个程度，想想看他能让我到达什么高度？这人是一位令人敬畏的良师。”

“Oliver，”Felicity求他了，“你真的需要再考虑一下。他当真会教你东西吗？既然现在Ra’s已经死了，他就不再需要你的帮助了。你可能是他名单上的下一个靶子。”

“他今晚原本就有机会干掉我，但他没有。”Oliver叹了口气。

“他可能害怕我们。”

Malcolm大笑起来。是啊，他好怕怕哦，吓死宝宝了。

Oliver又叹了口气。“尊重事实，Dig。你在大厅里见过他的身手了。你真觉得自己和咱们的女孩儿们能够匹敌这种水平的格斗吗？那人被压制的时候，是因为他寡不敌众。就连Ra’s也不敢正面跟他杠。”

“因为他想用Merlyn来引你上钩？”Felicity始终坚持己见。

Oliver摇头。“如果他只是出于这一目的，他根本不需要让Merlyn活着，不是么？我们根本没法知道他是死是活，最后还是硬着头皮进去了。”

Oliver说得有些道理，Malcolm想。Ra’s真的怕他吗？

“所以，以后咱们一遇到了麻烦，就拨打‘魔术师’热线么？”Diggle颇带讽刺地说。

“老实说，如果我迫不得已需要得到Malcolm的后援，我得先知道是否能把后背放心交给他。”Roy说。

Malcolm此前并没有看到Roy，他在绿箭大本营安装的摄像头的角度有些不方便。不过起码目前绿箭小队还丝毫未察觉。就算他们发现了，他们也查不出这是谁放的。

Felicity跺着脚。“男士们！接下来我们要邀请他过来喝杯咖啡、吃点蛋糕，还是咋的？”

Oliver打了个哈欠。“我不指望你们能理解我的决定，但我希望你们尊重它。现在我要去睡一会儿了。”

Oliver抬脚离开了，他身上的每一根线条都彰显着愤怒。

整个小队默默看着他走开。

过了一会儿，Diggle说：“这场谈话本来可以更好的。”

“你不能指望我闭嘴。”Felicity牢骚了一句。

“他听起来和Merlyn一模一样。”Roy若有所思地说。“这让我很好奇他们都谈了些什么。”

Felicity咧嘴笑了。我在Merlyn的计算机系统里植入了点儿病毒。如果电脑是开着的话，我们就能听到整个聊天过程。”

Malcolm哼了一声。她当真以为他还没察觉吗？

Felicity敲下一个键，一段录制好的音频从扬声器放了出来，是Malcolm带着讽刺的声音。“祝你好运，下次再来，Felicity！”

Diggle和Roy哈哈大笑。Felicity盯着屏幕，一脸目瞪口呆。

Malcolm相当高兴，因为他能亲身体验到他的消息产生的效果。

“Merlyn肯定雇了一位电脑天才。我要去查查最近谁换了岗位。”

“是啊，因为他恰好想不到你会这么干。我想他不会在这种事上留下任何书面记录的。”Roy暗暗发笑。

Felicity皱眉。“这人好烦哦！”

“他可能也会这么说你，”Roy愉快地指出。

“我只是在做我的本职工作罢了。”Felicity为自己辩护。

Roy耸肩。“所以，Dig。他有多厉害？”

Diggle叹了口气。“讲真的？他太惊艳了！他设法在没有我们的帮助下逃出了牢房，及时赶到大厅来帮我们。那些人让他站在燃烧的煤炭上，但从他的动作来看，你可能会永远都看不出这事儿发生过。他的速度很快，脚步轻盈，像后脑勺长着一双眼睛一样应对自如。他让战斗看起来就像舞蹈一样漂亮又精彩。”

Roy哈哈大笑。“我觉得你恋爱了。”

“和他的战斗技能恋爱了，没毛病。他甚至根本不需要玩儿任何阴招。我很想知道如果他处在最佳状态下，会是怎样的场景。他可能会把你震撼地五体投地。我只是不那么倾心于他的个性罢了。”Diggle耸耸肩。

“他没有个性。”Felicity吵了一嘴。

“我反对。”Malcolm皱眉。

“他会做一些我们无法理解的决定，”Roy说，“但他一定有他的理由。”

“那给我个好理由解释一下：谁会逼自己的亲生女儿去杀人？”Felicity强硬地要求举出个例子。

“因为刺客联盟，”Diggle说，“这里面究竟发生过一些什么深不可测的事，我们一无所知。但是当Merlyn杀死Ra’s的时候，你没看到Oliver的表情。我从没见过他这么如释重负。”

Felicity面对着这两个人，“所以，你们是打算支持Oliver的决定了？”

Roy点头。“我以前就支持与Merlyn合作。他相当有利用价值。”

“谢谢您嘞，小子。”Malcolm夹带着讽刺，喃喃自语。

Felicity盯着Diggle看。“那你呢？”

“我不信任那个人。”Diggle说。“但我相信Oliver。如果他认为他能够信任Merlyn，对我来说就足够了。”

“那到时候你去跟Thea解释这一套吧。还有Laurel。”Felicity气鼓鼓地说。

“我选择把这‘重任’甩给Oliver。”Diggle一身轻松地说。

“刺客联盟会重新集结起来攻击我们。”Roy说：“Oliver最好学到了所有他需要掌握的信息。”

“这再一次说明，让Merlyn站在我方阵营是件好事。关于刺客联盟的一切，他都清清楚楚。”Diggle点头。

“他可能会站在刺客联盟那一边坑我们。”Felicity摇头。

“他警告过我们。”Diggle想起不久前的事。“他告诉过我们‘这是个圈套’。如果他要站在刺客联盟的阵营，这反而是个千载难逢的机会，但他并没有这么做。”

“他需要靠你们逃出去。”Felicity不以为意地耸耸肩。

“不见得。”Malcolm翻了个白眼。

“不，Felicity。他并不需要靠我们。他本可以丢下我们，自己跑去直升飞机那边，告诉飞行员说我们已经死了。但恰恰相反，他赌上了自由和性命，去了大厅。他可能对我们并不坦诚，但我认为他对Oliver是诚实的。”

“行吧，”Felicity皱起鼻子，“除了跟随Oliver的带领，我们没别的选择了。但我还是认为，我们和魔鬼做了朋友。”

“一个了解的魔鬼总比一个不了解的魔鬼好。”Roy耸肩。“来吧，Dig，我送你一程。你需要睡一会儿。”

Diggle打了个哈欠。“你太懂我了，我确实需要睡一会儿。”

“你怎么不在飞机上睡一下呢？”Felicity好奇地问。

“啥？让Malcolm神清气爽地像一朵小雏菊，坐一旁陪你？怎么可能！”

Roy皱眉了。“那些人不是折磨过他吗？他不应该累坏了吗？”

“你听Oliver说了。我也不清楚那为仁兄是怎么办到的。当我们跑去直升飞机那儿的时候，他跑得跟我们一样快。而那里甚至都没铺路。在飞机上，他一次哈欠也没打过，也没看到他因为伤而颤抖或畏缩。”

Malcolm笑了笑。他的自制力真的得到了回报。

“也许他接触过米拉库鲁（Mirakuru），或者类似那样的东西？”

“我不这么认为，Roy。他不具备你的超人类力量。他只是有着惊人的意志力。这一点我很佩服。”

“你不该佩服那人身上的任何东西。”Felicity说，“好吧，我来守岗，你去睡一会儿。如果我们要对付那个讨厌鬼，我们都得恢复到最佳状态。”

“Oliver在的时候，别老这么骂他。”Diggle警告她。“尽量中立一点。”

两人离开了。Felicity站着，双手叉腰，凝视着远处。

Malcolm研究着她的姿态，知道他树敌了，而且是个危险的敌人。

“我不相信你，Malcolm Merlyn。虽然我还没想好具体怎么做，但我一定会把你拿下。”Felicity对自己说。

Malcolm挑起一根眉毛。“我会先拿下你，Felicity。”


End file.
